


We don’t need to say anything (Just kiss me again)

by sammylotic



Series: My Sun and Stars [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Karl is a prince, Kissing, M/M, Masquerade, alternative universe, royal au, sapnap is a guard, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylotic/pseuds/sammylotic
Summary: Where Karl saw his lover again at a masqueradeKarlnap | Royal Au
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: My Sun and Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050608
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	We don’t need to say anything (Just kiss me again)

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! It’s me again with a new plot! I just saw the Tales of SMP and had to finish this piece that I was working on!
> 
> It’s my first time writing something romantic, but i’m pretty satisfied :))
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

The boy with light brown hair giggled quietly to his friend, their arms locked as they walked through the saloon, whispering among themselves about the guests that were present. George had a genuine smile for the first time since the guests arrival and Karl felt his cheeks heat up from keeping in his laugh, smothering it a hand hovering over his mouth

Usually the two friends would escape from places like this, leaving behind the luxurious decorations and fancy conversations to walk in the gardens, talking about silly things that came up to their minds. But the current event being hosted made it impossible. George was being crowned king in a glorious masquerade, a huge burden to someone who was still so young. The previous king had fallen ill, left bedriden and unable to properly run his kingdom and being the only child, George would be the next in line for the throne.

Karl didn’t have to worry about things like that. He was the youngest of four siblings and still free of royal responsibilities. Jimmy was the current king, his older brother had gotten married a few years ago, his wife was lovely and the whole family loved her dearly. The same thing was valid with Chris' wife and kids. Karl could still remember the day he saw Tucker for the first time. The memory was enough to make the prince tear up.

_“Oh my gods, Karl'' George's_ exasperated voice made Karl come back to reality, gray eyes scanning the place until he was met with the sigh of long pink hair and grey wings. Technoblade, current ruler of the almighty Antartic Empire and his father Philza, known and feared for almost all of the kingdoms. Technoblade, also titled as the Blood God started his rule around two years ago, but was already well respected among the royalty. Karl couldn’t remember a single event that he was present at, usually Philza and Kristen would be the ones to show up, bringing with them Wilbur or the three younger princes, Tubbo, Tommy and Ranboo.

_“You should go talk to them”_ The prince suggested to the newly crowned king, watching as his friends went through a rollercoaster of emotions, brown eyes widening in pure horror as he realized the infamous figures were walking up to them. Karl took a second to smother himself, lightly pushing the curly hair out of his face and adjusting the crown that sat atop of his head. His clothes were expected for the kind of event, classic, refined and royal like, thankfully he was able to pick the colors this time. Purple had always been his color and he now wore confidently. 

_“King George, it’s a pleasure”_ Philza’s warm voice made both friends jump, sharing a quick incredulous look when both the winged man and his son bowed down. Behind them, three teenagers stood silently by Kristen and Karl smiled at the shortest of them, offering him a small wave and being met with a large smile, the boy practically bouncing on his feet as the adults in front of him talked _“Prince Jacobs, it’s been a while”_

_“I am delighted to meet you again, your Highness”_ Karl smiled at Phil and Techno, the blonde smiled again, Technoblade just mumbled something under his breath, nodding in the prince’s direction vaguely. Karl could faintly remember Chandler telling him that the Antartic Empire king wasn’t exactly a social man. The four men chatted for a little while, until Phil excused himself, walking away and taking his son with himself. 

_“Karl!”_ Tubbo’s excited voice made him smile, turning around to face the youngest prince and throwing his arms around him in a tight hug. The blonde snuggled against his friend, not caring about the weird looks other people threw on their way at the unroyal display of affection. Karl had met all of Phil’s kids, but had a special soft spot for Tubbo’s wide blue eyes and warm smile. And could you really blame him? The boy was lovely, always smiling and chatting his heart away, bouncing with an unending amount of energy.

_“It’s been so long, Tubbo! You’ve grown a lot”_ The brunette said with a smile, holding the boy by his shoulders upon realizing that he was, in fact, taller. The kid lit up with that, bouncing on the balls of his feet before stopping for a moment to greet George, who waved in a friendly way from the conversation with two dukes. Karl was quick to interlock his arms with Tubbo’s, dragging him away for the ball and striking his conversation _“So, tell me more about the book you mentioned in your last letter”_

The night was lovely and the ceremony was beautiful. George would be without doubt an incredible king, but Karl couldn’t help but look around every once in a while. You see, since he first stepped inside the masquerade, the feeling of something, or better, someone staring at him, but up until this point, the prince wasn’t able to find the person in question. The sea of guests, butlers and guards made it impossible for the boy to figure out who was watching him so attentively. His endless curiosity bubbled inside him and Karl had to bite back a frustrated whine, watching from the sidelines as couples were starting to form, faceless people mingling on the dance floor, moving along with the slow music.

From afar, the young prince was able to make out George’s figure, the white mask doing poorly to hide the furious blush on his face. Karl giggled softly, recognizing the man that danced with his friend, Dream was his personal guard and crush of years. The blonde face was naturally obscured by the porcelain mask, it seemed natural to him, the taller man blended in perfectly among the royalty, wearing his royal blue and green uniform. 

Karl sighed dreamily, adjusting once again the crown that sat atop of his head, his brothers were scattered across the palace, talking with old friends and political allies about topics that the brunette couldn’t even pretend to understand, Tubbo was nowhere to be seen, having slipped away from the ball as soon as the ceremony ended, dragging his two brothers with himself, the teenagers giggling with mischief, undoubtedly out to cause some chaos, Niki and Eret were dancing together, the two siblings moving with enviable grace in the dance floor, both looking like a sight out of some glorious fantasy book.

A hand touched his shoulder and the prince gasped in surprise, not expecting anyone to approach him so silently. The brunette turned around slowly and shiny gray eyes were met with warm black ones. The boy felt like the air was sucked out of his body, suddenly finding himself out of breath when faced with the familiar face of his lover. 

His mask was a blend of orange, yellow and red, covering only the upper half of his face in a way that made his raven eyes stick out even more. The black hair was slicked back, styled by a white bandana that was barely visible under the mask. Among the new style his clothes were still familiar. The royal uniform always looked good on him, the fancy royal blue mixed with specks of red and green, along with brown boots and the harness that held his weapons in place, but in a party, those were usually hidden under cloaks. Karl could barely make out the form of a black sword under the cloak around the younger shoulders.

_“Hi…”_ The prince found himself mumbling after a beat of silence, a smile gracing his features as he held himself back, wanting nothing but to reach out for Sapnap and hold him. There are people looking, his mind insisted on reminding him. The younger smiled back at him, raven eyes filled with so much love that the prince felt himself tear up softly

_“Sorry, Bad wouldn’t let me get away until the ceremony was over”_ The warm voice made him melt, unconsciously stepping closer to his lover, giggling quietly before looking around. Hit a sudden wave of braveness when he realized no one was looking. A soft hand touched Sapnap’s face and gentle lips pressed a quick kiss to his cheeks, the prince swiftly stepping away not even a second later, looking away as he felt his face heating up.

_“Well. I could use a dance as an apology”_ The playful tone had an end of truth and Sapnap could read it clearly, smiling to his lover and extending an open hand in his direction. Karl smiled widely, reaching out to the younger and taking the warm hand in his own. They headed to the dance floor, walking between unknown guests until finding a more secluded location. 

A hand touching his lower back made Karl jump, averting his gaze from the other dancing couples to stare back at Sapnap, letting himself be pulled closer. One hand resting on the raven haired man's broad shoulder as the other was still holding his. The prince smiled with a fast heartbeat, taking the first step and pulling his partner along with him. The slow pace was pleasant and at that moment, Karl couldn’t look away from the black eyes that he loved so dearly. 

_“I’ve missed you”_ Sapnap whispered after a beat of silence, never stopping the rhythm that they found themselves in. The older blinked up at him, resisting the urge to just kiss his partner right there. It had been months since they last saw each other, living in different kingdoms was a challenge, where most of the communication that they had were by letters that took way too long. Events like that were rare and even if his and George’s families were close, visits were rare.

_“You could go back with me for a few days''_ The offer was tempting and Sapnap knew George wouldn’t bat an eye before allowing him to take a few days off and stay with Karl, but his sense of responsibility was ridiculously high despite the young age. The prince pouted at the subtle shake of his lover’s head. The idea of leaving him behind by the end of the night was heartbreaking, knowing that Jimmy also wouldn’t let him stay after the masquerade. The man sighed softly, letting himself slip away from the reality and deciding to focus on the present, where he had Sapnap right in his hands, twirling and turning at the slow music that lulled them.

_“Do you want to leave?”_ The eagerness in the younger voice made Karl smile, biting the inside of his cheek to stifle a giggle. Nodding and stopping his movements, the prince led his lover away from everything, not missing the knowing smile that Niki and Eret sent his way as he left the salon. Sapnap walked behind him, warm hand holding him in a tight grip, as if afraid that his lover would slip away if he didn’t hold him tight enough.

The night sky and the fresh air were all Karl needed to relax. Shoulders slumping as he listened to the grass crunching under his boots. The palace gardens were almost always empty during this time since everyone was inside, enjoying the big event to talk with old friends and form new political bonds. The two lovers walked in silence, smiling to themselves until the sound of running water made them stop. Karl sighed happily with the familiar sight. George’s palace was always breathtaking, but the small fountain that was hidden among the small labyrint was by far the best place. The stone bricks were scrubbed clean, free from any kind of moss that could possibly grow with the water. The spruce wood benches were empty and the only company that the two boyfriends had were the various flowers that decorated the secret spot in an explosion of spring colors. 

Two strong arms were suddenly wrapped around his waist and Sapnap’s warm body pressed against his own, curling himself around Karl slimmer form and placing his face against the pale neck, the soft breath making the prince laugh quietly. He basket at the comfort that the feeling of his lover’s body brought. The prince dozed off for a few seconds, staring at the fountain as he let the gentle autumn breeze tickle his face, but eventually, plush lips pressing light kisses at his sensible neck made him tremble, melting into Sapnap’s arms. The younger turned him around delicately, not taking a second to press his own body closer to Karl’s, hugging his waist with firm arms. 

_“You look amazing”_ The raven haired man whispered, jet black eyes striping Karl from any kind of resistance and making him visibly melt. One hand left his waist and touched his warm cheek, cupping it gingerly before moving to tug at the purple mask that covered the half of his face, pulling it away and pocketing it without a second glance. Karl hesitated for a second, looking around even if he knew deep down that no one would be there, but eventually led his hands to the guard’s face, taking off the mask that covered all the beauty of his partner.

_“Hi”_ The prince giggled as he was met with the handsome face of the youngest, admiring him for a few seconds and taking in all of the small details that he missed so dearly. Sapnap laughed before leaning in, holding his lover’s waist and pressing their lips in a deep kiss. Karl gasped against his boyfriend’s mouth, shaky hands coming up to cup his cheeks. The kiss said everything that words couldn’t, it summed up the eagerness and the pain that were brought with being away from each other for so long, the passion that still burned like it was the first time. 

Karl felt lightheaded, his mind swimming in the haze of the intimacy that they shared. He could only press himself closer, thumbs caressing the flushed cheeks with care as the kiss got more and more heated up. Sapnap had always been an intense person. He was abrasive, burning with passion and breathtaking. Karl’s lover was like fire, burning brightly and consuming as whole, enveloping his body in a state of warmth that turned the prince into putty, completely volatile in the younger hands to do as he pleased.

The brunette was forced to break the kiss, sucking in a shaky breath to try and ease the burning in his lungs. His boyfriend wasted no time, pulling him closer by the skin waist, swollen lips trailing down the pale neck and leaving a trail of short kisses that rose goosebumps in Karl’s skin. The trembling fingers threaded themselves in the raven locks, messing out the perfectly made hair style without a thought. His head tilted back by itself, exposing more of the warm skin for Sapnap to leave kisses and small love bites, taking care to not create bruises that would be showing. 

_“S...Sapnap”_ The prince whispered with a faint tone, fibers flexing around his lover's hair, but making no movement to pull him away. The guard was showing no signs of stopping, lightly pushing Karl back with his own body, blindly guiding him until the back of his knees hit the wooden bench. The brunette sat down with a gasp and both lovers were forced to step away from each other. The older looked up with gleaming eyes, mouth agape as he stare at the absolute masterpiece that was the man he called a lover.

Sapnap’s hair was completely messed up, raven locks ruffled from Karl’s trying to ground himself among the kisses. His skin was flushed, cheeks tainted with a soft red as he breathed a bit hard. The jet black eyes burned with love and desire, staring down at the prince like he could _eat him alive_ , and honestly, Karl knew he could. Gods, there wasn’t a single thing in the world he wouldn’t do in a heartbeat for that man. His breath hitched up when Sapnap leaned in, body covering most of his lovers easily as he curled himself over the prince's slimmer form, a smile far from innocent working its way into his face. A warm hand cupped his cheeks and the prince found himself hypnotized, staring up at the mercy of his lover, silently craving for his strong touch.

_“Gods, you’re so gorgeous…”_ Sapnap’s raspy voice made him shiver, a soft gasp leaving his lips as the man kissed him again, biting his lower lip and pulling it lightly, a smirk written across his beautiful gestures _“I could just eat you alive, kiss you until you can’t even remember you own name”_ Karl moaned against his lips. It was comical, a prince being under such influence of a simple guard, letting himself be moved and kissed without a hint of hesitation.

_“Then do it”_ He whispered back, tugging at his lover’s cloak to pull him over, almost hiding his body with Sapnap’s as their lips met again and again. The younger sat down at his side at some point, pushing against Karl until his lower back was pressed against the iron bar that stopped him from falling off the bench. The prince felt drunk from all of the touches, eyes closed as he let Sapnap kiss him passionately. A hand rested at his waits, pulling him so close that he was almost straddling the younger as the other cupped his nape. He could feel his partner’s warmth contrasting the autumn breeze, blocking out the cold by setting Karl’s body aflame with familiar touches.

_“I love you”_ The prince whispered as the raven haired man broke the kiss, his voice sounding more and more breathless as the burning desire clouded his thoughts. Karl saw the sudden stiffness in the younger shoulders before he leaned in again, this time pressing kisses in his flushed cheeks, saying through actions what he couldn’t put in words. The brunette didn’t mind the wordless answer, he _knew_ Sapnap loves him just a much, he knew that his feeling would never be one sided, his lover made it painfully clear every time they saw each other, going further and further to prove him how much he loved him without having to mutter out the three key words. Karl didn’t need pretty phrases and declarations. They didn’t need to talk to understand each other's feelings, their relationship was far beyond the point of needing to talk about everything. Actions take up more than pretty words and both of them knew it perfectly.

Because Karl was madly in love with Sapnap, and even if they wouldn't be together on the next day, he could let himself relax against the blazing heat of his boyfriend and lose himself in the breathtaking kisses that they shared in secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter :D It was very fun for me to write!
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments or kudos, i really appreciate them and will stop to answer them when i have time!
> 
> Bye :))


End file.
